A fundamentally different type of fuel injector valve is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,115 and 5,197,675 of Paul D. Daly. The present invention relates to certain improvements in that type of fuel injector valve.
One improvement relates to configuring the actuating mechanism of such a valve in such a way that it can be packaged to look from the exterior much like a prior fuel injector, a top-feed fuel injector for example.
Another improvement relates to a means for reducing variations in the fuel velocity gradient over the area of the fuel flow through the valve seat member when the valve opens.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims, which are accompanied by drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time for carrying out the invention.